


i am the storm

by seraf



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 30 for them, Clones, Extended Metaphors, Force-Sensitive Chirrut Îmwe, Jedha, Jedi Temple, M/M, Minor Chirrut Îmwe/Baze Malbus, Pre-Rogue One, Pre-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot, War, Wartime, and i feel like that's just not something written about enough, chirrut was born in 52 bby and the clone wars were in like 22-19 bby so he'd've been like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraf/pseuds/seraf
Summary: prompt: 'i am the storm' + mace windu( he knows the steps of the temple well enough, knows how they shift when someone carries a heavy burden.mace brings nothing with him but his robes and the parts of his lightsaber, but is weighed down nonetheless.  )





	i am the storm

_something is coming,_ says chirrut imwê, twenty years old and alert, head turned towards where he feels a vague pull. several parsecs away, a cell of jango fett’s dna undergoes mitosis, the slow process towards becoming  _boba_ beginning.

( maybe in another life, he’s born closer to coruscant, and grows up as a youngling-to-padawan-to-jedi, but here and now, he is born on jedha and it’s here he’ll stay, with the brisk air against his skin and the smell of dust - baze described it as red once and chirrut laughs, saying that means nothing to him - and the faint song of the kyber crystals ever-present in the background. )

 _do you think war is going to break out?_ it’s another civilian confusing them for jedi. baze just grunts and says he thinks it’s always been inevitable - too many empires declaring themselves, too many armies with no cause to march for, too many power-hungry politicians. chirrut smiles.  _if we are in a situation where the question is always whether there will be war, it has already started._ the next day, the first battle for geonosis begins. 

baze begins to describe him as an old man right after he hits 30, and chirrut laughs, saying that even if he can’t see his own face, he’s pretty sure he doesn’t look  _that_ old. ( but this war is hardening the both of them. jedha is no longer strange and peaceful like it should be - there are clone troops in the streets and jedi coming by regularly, their weapons lost or ruined and needing new ones. )

( he likes the clones. they’re good men, and easy to beat in sabaac, and are just the right level of bemused when he talks earnestly about the force. they like him too - a strange man with a stranger sense of humor for whom it will never mean anything that they all look the same. )

 _there’s a storm coming,_ he says to master windu when he visits, chirrut resting comfortably on the worn steps of the temple, staff loosely in his hands, his chin propped on the end. he can almost  _feel_ the troubled look on mace’s face. he knows the steps of the temple well enough, knows how they shift when someone carries a heavy burden.

mace brings nothing with him but his robes and the parts of his lightsaber, but is weighed down nonetheless. 

he pauses on the steps, seemingly considering chirrut’s words.  _i am the storm,_ he replies gravely - not with any pretentiousness, not shouted out or as a declaration, but something said wearily, as if it’s a statement of something he’s known as true for too long. 

( and come it does - even from jedha, chirrut can sense when windu and sidious fight, like the taste of ozone filling the air. )

( and the storm ends, like they so often do. )

 

 


End file.
